Nightmares in the Skies
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Strange events have been happening in the home of Mako and his family. But what they don't realize, is that all these happenings form the design of an Alien invasion. Dedicated to Animation Universe 2005. Rated T for Alien related violence and some horror related themes.
1. Break-in

**A/N: This is a special present for Animation Universe 2005, and also a 'Happy Belated Birthday' present for his OC Musaki. How is this story different? Because there is aliens involved in the story plot. So, Animation Universe 2005, Musaki, Max, and Arizona, hope you guys like the story and enjoy!**

It's been about three months since Musaki moved in with his uncle Mako and his wife Reiko after the day he finally turned eighteen, and he had more time to spend with Arizona and his tiger cousin Max. Now Musaki was helping Mako set up the dinner table.

"Where is Sage? Did he go off causing trouble again?" Reiko asked. Cody walked into the kitchen after hearing Reiko's question.

"He's in his room. Epic death match of 'Modern Warfare 3' with Max" Cody said. Mako then shook his head after a brief sigh and spoke.

"First of all, tell Sage there's a save button for a reason, and secondly, get Max off Sage's X-Box, he's way too young to be playing 'Modern death-battle 3' or whatever the heck it's called" Mako said. Cody just rolled his eyes and went to do as he was told.

"It's gonna be our first dinner with Musaki after moving out of the palace and live with us, isn't it exciting, honey?" Reiko asked with a peppy tone. Mako nodded and continued to set the plates at everyone's seats at the dinner table. Sage and Max came into the dining hall. Mako looked at Sage with a stern look.

"Sage, what have I told you about letting your brother play first person shooter games?" Sage merely just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore" Mako said after moaning and then continued to place the plates at the table. Musaki and Arizona came into the room and took their seats.

"What's for dinner?" Musaki asked his uncle.

"Kung-Pow chicken and rice" he answered. As soon as he said that, everyone came rushing into the room and took their seats. Everyone loved Mako's homemade Kung-Pow chicken with fried rice. Reiko just laughed.

"They sure do love your cooking, sweetie" Reiko said.

"I used to cook for my family since mom wasn't so great in the kitchen" Mako replied. As soon as dinner was done, everybody had hit the showers, brushed their teeth and went straight to bed.

The time was now 2:23 in the morning and Mako and everybody in the house was asleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Mako jolted out of bed wearing nothing but just his tighty whities and went into the living room and shut off the security alarm. He went into the kitchen and looked to see all of the meat in the fridge was eaten, and the fruits and vegetables weren't touched or eaten at all. The phone rang and Mako answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir we have received a security alert that somebody tried to enter your house"

"Yeah. Which door did they get in through?"

"That's something I can't answer, sir"

"Why not?"

"Because all seven entry points of the house were breached and set off at the same time" Mako was then confused, if all seven alarms were set off, which one could they have entered?

"We'll send somebody over tomorrow morning to take a look" the operator said.

"Thanks, goodnight" Mako said.

"Goodnight, sir" the operator said before hanging up. Mako placed the phone back on the charger and went up to his room. Reiko turned to greet her husband has he went back into the bed.

"What was that all about?"

"It can wait till morning" Mako said. Reiko protested.

"No, I wanna hear it now" Mako only sighed.

"The meat in the fridge was eaten all up, no fruits or veggies taken. And all seven door alarms were set off at the same time. Hopefully, other than the meat, nothing was stolen" Mako explained.

"That's good. Goodnight" Reiko said while giving her husband a kiss on the nose and then drifting back to sleep.

** A/N: Did ya like it? That was only the beginning of only more stranger occurrences to come in the future. So, Musaki, Max, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Sage, hope ya liked chapter one, take some time to take it all in, and I hope you can't wait for the new chapter. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Things get even more strange

**A/N: The break-in was only the beginning, more and more crazy stuff is gonna be going on in this chapter. And, Animation Universe 2005, glad you like the story! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Po, Shifu, and the five went to Mako's house and look into the break-in from last night. They looked at the alarms, and the raided fridge that whoever it was broke into the house last night ate the meat from. Shifu went up to Mako and spoke.

"There's no sign of forced entry. Are you sure the doors were locked?" Mako nodded and responded.

"Absolutely, we check them every night" Mako said. They then turned their attention to somebody who just walked into the room. It was Sage, wearing noting but his shorts and take top on.

"Is this about that stupid break-in? Will you just let it go?" Sage asked angrily.

"A break-in isn't something we can easily forget" Mako said. Sage scoffed and walked away. Crane took a look around to see if anything was stolen. He then spotted something peculiar.

"Hey, Mako!" Crane called out. He walked over to Crane and looked at what Crane was looking at. Family photos, nothing strange, only one thing was missing from the photos, Max.

"Why isn't Max in these pictures?" Mako asked. Every single picture had all the family members in them except for where Max stood in the pictures, they were cut out.

"I don't know why whoever broke into the house did this along with eat all the meat, but taking Max out of the pictures really concerns me" Crane said. It couldn't have been by hand, if it were done by hand, the pictures would be torn. They couldn't have been burnt out either, it would destroy the whole picture.

"Why?" Mako asked. Cane then looked to Mako and spoke.

"Max has been in danger numerous times before, with his birth mom, birth father, and now it's whoever this guy is, he's got some sort of interest in Max" Crane explained. Mako took a deep, nervous breath.

"Yeah, that is a big concern" Mako replied. He looked out the window to see Max playing with Arizona, Duke, Isaiah, and Bakari.

"Don't worry, whoever this creep is, we will find them and Max will be out of harm's way once more" Crane assured him, Mako was eased when Crane had told him that. Mako walked outside and looked at the sky, it was awfully dark and cloudy, even though it was already 7:00 in the morning. Mako then turned his attention to Max, he was just now standing still and looking up into the sky and he didn't make a single movement.

"Max, are you okay?" Duke asked as he snapped his fingers into Max's ear, attempting to get his attention. Bakari then spoke.

"This isn't funny, Max, you can stop staring into space now" but no avail in snapping Max out of his unexplainable trance. Arizona then went over and shook Max a bit.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" Arizona asked, but it wasn't enough to snap the white tiger cub out of it. Sage then went over to Arizona and pushed him away from Max.

"Don't shake him! You're not supposed to shake him, softie! You're supposed to slap him out of it" Sage said. As Sage prepared to slap Max in the face, he noticed something dark appearing on Max's shorts. It was a dark, wet stain of water and it grew and expanded across Max's pants.

"Ew! Max wet himself!" Sage blurted out in disgust. Mako, Reiko, Po, Musaki, the Five, and Shifu ran out of the house to see what was going on. They all stared in disgust at the large pee stain on Max's shorts. The dark storm clouds then went away and it was daylight once again, not a cloud in the sky, just the shining sun. Max snapped out of his trance and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Why is everybody staring at me?" Max asked confused. Nobody answered him. He turned his attention to Sage who was trying his best to hide a laugh of cruel amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Max asked. Sage pointed at Max's waist. Max looked down to see a large pee stain on his shorts. He covered up his crotch and blushed a bright red in embarrassment. Mako went up to Max.

"Max, did you really just pee your pants?" Mako asked.

"I-I-I don't remember anything" Max said in deep embarrassment.

"You were staring up into those storm clouds and you were in some sort of trance, but just before they disappeared, you peed your shorts" Arizona explained. Max then blushed even redder. Po then went up to Max and spoke.

"C'mon, Maxie, let's go get you changed into some clean underwear and come clean pants too, okay?" Po offered.

"Okay" Max said. Po placed his hand on Max's shoulder and they went into the house. Mako then scratched the back of his head.

"What is happening?" he whispered to himself.

**A/N: Okay, now this is really strange isn't it? First they find out Max is missing from the pictures, and then when storm clouds appear, Max stared up into them and pees himself. Musaki, Arizona, Max, Mako, Reiko, Sage, Duke, Isaiah, Bakari, hope ya liked it. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Cuts

** A/N: Last chapter was where things got a lot more stranger than usual, now in this chapter, there will be something that they didn't even see coming. Enjoy!**

Everyone decided to go to the lake today since they wanted to forget about the break-in, the missing pictures of Max, and Max wetting himself. Everyone was wearing their swimming clothes. Max wore dark blue trunks with a white stripe running town the side, but he wore a black long sleeved shirt with it, and he was refusing to take it off.

"Max, sweetie, wearing a long sleeve in the middle of warm weather isn't healthy, you're gonna get a heat rash" Reiko said, trying to lift up Max's shirt, but once it was lifted enough to expose his belly button, he pulled the shirt down quickly and walked away nervously. Mako was now talking with Musaki, sitting at the dock at the other end of the lake.

"I'm concerned, Saki" Mako said.

"Why's that?" Musaki asked with a confused tone.

"The only thing stolen from us in the break-in were pictures of Max. Either they were torn out of family pictures or they were taken out of their frames, they were all of Max and Max alone" Mako explained. Musaki now knew why Mako was acting so insecure.

"You think whoever stole those pictures and ate your meat might be after Max, huh?" Musaki asked. Mako nodded.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find this guy and take him into custody, when we do, we'll know just what to do with them" he comforted his uncle with a hand on Mako's shoulder.

Reiko attempted again to lift up Max's shirt again.

"Max, please take off the shirt" Reiko asked politely and sweetly. She lifted up the shirt higher than above his stomach, and revealed what appeared to be dried blood. Max pulled his shirt back down. Tigress then noticed this.

"Po, did you see that?" she asked Po who was right next to her.

"See what?" he asked. Tigress then walked towards Max. Max was frightened a bit because Tigress was mostly yelling at him a lot.

"Hey, Max. Come here, let me take a look at you" Max reluctantly obeyed and stood in front of Tigress. She got on one knee and gently pulled off Max's shirt to reveal odd markings on Max's body with dried blood surrounding them on his chest, and they were on his wrists too. Tigress gasped and covered up her mouth in shock. Reiko then shouted out.

"Mako!" Musaki and Mako ran over to where Reiko, Max, and Tigress were.

"What's going on?" Musaki asked.

"We have to go to the hospital" Reiko said worried.

"Why? What happened?" Mako asked. Tigress showed the markings on Max's body. Musaki covered up his mouth in shock with widened eyes.

"Oh my God" Musaki whispered in fear. Mako then called out to everyone.

"Everyone out of the water right now! We're going to the hospital!" everyone got out and they all saw what happened to Max. They all rushed down to the hospital.

Later, at the hospital, Max was getting the cuts checked out. Mako was pacing the floor back and forth.

"First the break-in, then the pants peeing, now cuts on my own adopted son's chest?" Mako whispered to himself. Sage walked up to Mako.

"The kid's man enough to take a few cuts, okay? Why did we have to waste our fun at this place?" Sage asked rudely, without caring if he was being rude.

"Sage, I'm starting to get concerned about him because of what happened last night and the morning after! I think I have every right to give Max some medical treatment after this has happened!" Mako shouted. Sage just left. The doctor came out with Max. Max was completely shirtless, and he had gauze around his chest and his arms where the cuts were. The doctor sighed and spoke.

"Everything's gonna be fine, all he has to do is change the gauze every two days after rubbing some anti-bacterial gel on the wounds" the middle aged goose doctor said.

"However, there is something about this that concerns me" the doctor spoke out.

"What?" Mako asked confusedly.

"The markings on Max's chest and wrists, appear to have been applied with a blade" Reiko gasped and a tear shed from her eye. Mako then looked down in concern.

"This doesn't feel normal at all" Mako said out loud.

"We'll find out who did this, I promise you that" Arizona came behind Mako and placed a paw on his shoulder in comfort.

**A/N: Now whoever is obsessed with Max has gone off the deep end, now there are blade applied symbols on his body and nobody even knows how he got them. Musaki, Arizona, Max, Reiko, Mako, Sage, hope you liked it! Please review, thanks.**


	4. First Encounter

**A/N: Now Max has cuts on his body that look like some strange symbols that look like they're not from Earth. Now we get to see some more stuff going on. Enjoy!**

Mako, Reiko, Sage, Musaki, Arizona, and the others went home with Max with shirt covering up his gauze. Tigress came in and shut the door behind her. Mako requested that Tigress come home with them for a reason Tigress had no idea of.

"Reiko, why don't you help Max rub some neosporin on his cuts? I need to have a talk with Tigress, alone" Mako said to his wife. She nodded and left the for the bathroom with Max. When Tigress and Mako were alone in the room, Mako gave Tigress the 'serious look'.

"DID YOU DO THIS!?" Mako whispered/shouted.

"Do what?" Tigress asked confused.

"DID YOU GIVE MAX THOSE CUTS!?" Mako was angry.

"Why am I the prime suspect in giving the cub those markings carved into his arms and chest? I wasn't even near him" Tigress explained.

"Well, you hate my son's guts since you first met him when his birth mom tried to take him back and you hated him so much!" Mako whispered/shouted.

"I was just as shocked as you were when I saw those cuts! You know it wasn't me!" Tigress shouted. Mako then remembered that the doctor said the cuts were applied with a knife blade, Tigress was terrible when it came to bladed weaponry, so it couldn't be her.

"You're right, I'm sorry for nearly overreacting" Mako apologized. Tigress took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"It's alright. I'm just as concerned as you are for the kid, the pictures of him cut out and stolen proves that somebody out there is out to get him. I swear we're gonna find them" Tigress promised.

"Thank you" Mako said, he then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the other members of the family.

It was now night time and everybody was asleep. The time was 11:27 in the middle of the night. Reiko woke up after hearing a strange noise, it sounded like growling, clicking of the tongue and hissing. She got out of bed and put her bathrobe on. Mako then woke up after being disturbed by Reiko getting out of the bed.

"Reiko? What are you doing?" Mako whispered. Reiko went over to Mako and rubbed his chest softly.

"I heard something, I'm gonna go check it out" Reiko said while stroking the fur on his chest softly. And kissed his nose. Mako went back to sleep and Reiko left the room. She went softly toward where the noise was coming from. Every step she took, she could hear the noises getting louder and louder. She stood outside Max's room where the noises were at their loudest.

"Max?" she whispered. Max didn't respond.

"Maxie, are you okay?" She whispered again, he didn't respond. She was worried now, she entered the room to see someone standing over Max's bed. The figure was tall, slender, it had no fur, tail, or ears, there were only three fingers on his hands and one opposable thumb on both hands, it's torso was pretty thin, the chest showed it's ribcage, the arms and legs were skinny and showed no muscle, it's head was shaped like a circle, and it's skin was dark Grey. The creature turned it head towards Reiko to reveal it's eyes, they looked like round dark orange orbs on it's face, and it had a reptile like nose and it had no mouth. Whatever it was, is screeched at Reiko like a cat and Reiko screamed at the top of her lungs and fell onto her butt onto the hardwood floor. She kept screaming at the thing that stood before her and she turned the light on. When the light turned on, the creature was gone without a trace. Mako ran into the room and looked at his wife.

"Reiko, what's going on? Why in God's name are you screaming like a psychopath?" Mako asked.

"T-there was someone in here, i-it wasn't anything like I've ever s-s-seen before. I-It was looking over Max's bed and it turned it's head towards me and it was h-h-h-hissing like a cat or something, when I turned the light on it disappeared" Reiko stuttered with terror in her voice. They looked over to Max's bed to see that Max wasn't in bed, and his pajamas and gauze were on the floor.

"Where's Max?" Mako asked.

"I don't know, I saw him sleeping in bed, and when the light was turned on and whatever that thing was disappeared, Max wasn't there anymore" Reiko said.

"Let's look for him, okay?" Mako said with concern in his voice. They looked all over the house and called Max's name. While the couple looked for him in the kitchen, they looked out the window, they saw Max walking around in his light blue briefs in the backyard.

"MAX!" they both called out. They ran outside and ran straight towards Max.

"Max, snap out of it, why are you out here?" Mako asked, shaking Max awake. Max woke up to see his adopted father shaking him.

"Why am I outside? Why am I in my underwear? And why are you shaking me?" Max asked confused. Mako and Reiko exchanged worried glances, their own son had no idea why he was outside. They took Max back inside, placed new gauze on his chest and arms, and put his dark blue pajamas back on him.

"Goodnight, Max" Reiko said while kissing Max on his forehead.

"Goodnight" Max said before turning the lights out and going back to bed.

"Why is this happening to us?" Reiko asked confusedly.

** A/N: Wasn't that scary? I thought it certainly was. Max, Musaki, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Sage, how did ya like it? Feel free to take in every moment of this chapter. Please review, thanks.**


	5. Panic attack

** A/N: Hello everybody! As you may have noticed in the last chapter, Reiko has seen an alien for the first time in her life. Just remember, we (The Readers) all know it's aliens, but apparently the characters don't know that. Also, the song that would go perfectly with this story would be 'Aliens' by 'Atomship'. Enjoy!**

The other kids wanted to know what happened last night and what Reiko said she saw, but she told them that it would only be kept between Mako and herself. Shifu then came over after hearing what happened, but he brought only Po with him.

"Please draw me what you saw" Shifu said as he handed Reiko a piece of paper. Reiko took the paper and drew a picture of the creature she saw in Max's room late last night. She handed the paper back to Shifu. Shifu examined the paper.

"What do you think it is?" Reiko asked.

"I have no idea, it's nothing I've ever seen before. But it's what broke into the house last night and it disappeared as soon as you saw it" Shifu said. Po looked at the picture next.

"I have no clue either, but by what you said about it staring over Max's bed the other night, it's sounds like it has hostile intentions" Po said. Mako then piped in.

"Do you think it's the one who broke in and took all the pictures of Max?" Po looked back up at Mako when he asked the question, and looked back down at Reiko's drawing of the creature.

"I don't know, it may be. We should wait and see what happens though. This thing might not be alone, there might even be more of these things" Po said. Shifu then looked to Mako and Reiko and spoke.

"Don't worry, we will find that thing and he will answer for terrorizing your family with these events" Shifu said. Mako and Reiko took relaxing deep breaths and they hugged one another.

Meanwhile, Musaki, Arizona, and Max were all hanging around a little pond in the bamboo forest together. Max shook off what happened last night as a bad dream, and that he was just sleepwalking.

"So you're just gonna drop it like none of last night ever happened at all?" Musaki asked confused as he kicked his feet in the cool, refreshing water.

"I was just sleepwalking, it's not that big a deal, Saki" Max said in a calm tone, he was a little spooked about what happened last night, but he didn't wanna talk about it and just shake it off.

"Well, I'm just glad to know you're okay, even though walking around outside in just your light blue briefs is a bit odd and questionable" Arizona said. Max just giggled and splashed his feet in the water.

"C'mon you guys, we'd better get back home" Musaki said as he took his feet out of the pond and shook the water off of them. Arizona and Max followed him. Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by Sage, Yow-Ni, K.C., Panko, and Banzai.

"What's up dorks?" Sage said in a rebellious tone.

"Trying to avoid you, that's what" Arizona said. Arizona was deciding that he was really starting to dislike Sage because of these strange occurances happen to Max and Sage thinking he's a freak or something.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, Sage" Musaki said in a calm manner.

"Too bad, because that little freak has been nothing BUT trouble since somebody broke into our house" Sage said. They all then starting pelting Max with stones with slingshots. They were painful but durable. Sage then took another stone and it hit Max's forehead. Max then widened his eyes and looked up at the darkening sky that was covered in dark storm clouds. His body was shaking, his hands were open and his mouth was wide open.

"Oh, come on, it didn't hurt THAT bad" Sage said, telling Max to shake it off and move on. But Max kept on shaking and staring up at the dark sky.

"Max?" Musaki said. Black veins then started surrounding Max's eyes, they went down his neck, and they appeared on his arms too. As Max starting to make rapid breathing noises with his mouth and kept shaking.

"Okay, if this is a prank, this is so frickin' mean, stop it" Sage said. Sage's posse members backed away and then ran off in terror of what Max was doing. Arizona, Sage, and Musaki surrounded the white tiger in concern. The dark clouds in the sky disappeared, and so did the black veins on Max's face, neck, and arms were gone. Max then fainted and fell to the ground.

"Max! Are you alright?" Arizona tried to wake up his tiger brother, but he was unconscious after what happened. Arizona looked up at Musaki and spoke with fear.

"What just happened?" Musaki shook his head and whispered in fear.

"I don't know, I can't explain it" Sage was freaked out at first, but he decided to ignore what happened and move on.

**A/N: Well, that was scary wasn't it? Musaki, Max, Sage, Reiko, Mako, Arizona, take a moment to let it all in and review. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Mako's Revelation

** A/N: Where we last left off, the aliens made Max have some sort of panic attack and black veins appeared all around him until he fainted. They still don't know it's aliens though. Now, some more scary stuff is about to go down. Musaki, Max, Arizona, Sage, Mako, Reiko, hope you enjoy!**

Mako went over to the book shelf in the living room.

"Why is it that everything that's been happening to us has felt so familiar to me?" Mako whispered to himself. He picked a book off the shelf to reveal an orange paperback book titled 'Fire in the Sky: The story behind the abduction of Travis Walton'. Mako remembered attending College in the U.S.A. With Travis Walton back in 1972, and they met once again at their reunion in 1978. Travis kept on telling him about this experience he had with some kind of creature that he described wasn't from Earth.

"But, it can't really be 'THAT', can it?" Mako asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone come through the door. He quickly put the book back where he found it and went over to the door. He looked in shock to see an unconscious Max in Musaki's arms.

"What happened!?" Mako exclaimed.

"Max was looking up in the dark sky again, only he was having a seizure or something and all these black veins appeared all over his body and then when the sky went light again he just fainted and the veins disappeared" Arizona said worriedly, showing tears of worry for his tiger brother.

"Put him on the couch" Mako said. Shifu, Reiko, and Po walked in to see the unconscious Max.

"Po, get some ice!" Shifu ordered, Po quickly obeyed and got ice from the kitchen and then went over towards the couch.

"Now what?" Po asked.

"Place the ice on his forehead" Shifu said. Po put the ice on Max's forehead, and then Max started to shiver and his teeth were chattering. Max's eyes sprung open.

"Max, are you okay?" Po asked with concern in his eyes.

"I feel like I'm on fire" Max said in between breathing heavily. Po put the ice on his forehead again. The cub then calmed down a bit and then sat up.

"Max, what did you see?" Mako asked. Max sighed and spoke.

"I was being pulled toward this light in the clouds" Max said.

"Light? I didn't see any light in those storm clouds" Musaki said with a raised eyebrow. Arizona then piped in.

"I didn't see anything either" Max then looked down into his lap.

"You mean I'm the only one who saw that light?" Max asked. Musaki, Shifu, Po, Mako, Arizona, and Reiko shrugged their shoulders. Mako then spoke up.

"Guys..."

"What is it sweetie?" Reiko asked. Everyone turned their eyes to Mako.

"I might have a theory on who's doing this, but I'm not so sure about it" Shifu then looked up at the older panda.

"Mako, if you think you know who or what it is that's doing this to you, I suggest telling us and telling us now" Shifu said. Mako then rubbed the back of his head and spoke.

"Do any of you believe in... (Sigh) Abduction theories?" Mako asked. Reiko then looked at her husband like he was crazy.

"Mako, are you trying to tell us that you think all of this is because of aliens?" Mako just nodded.

"Aliens? Really dude?" Po asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's leading you to believe that the culprits are aliens?" Arizona asked. Mako then let a deep breath out of his body and decided to tell them the truth.

"Because I knew someone who was abducted by aliens" Mako said.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"His name is Travis Walton, we attended college together at the University of Arizona in the United States together. In 1975, three years after Walton and I graduated with our bachelors degrees, Travis went missing for five days and then was found unconscious in the woods" Mako explained.

"What happened to him?" Max asked.

"On his way home from work while carpooling with five of his closest friends, they saw some sort of bright red light and they drove towards it. Travis was too foolish and got out of the truck and walked over to it, a giant light shined in the sky and it knocked him to the ground unconscious. Walton's friends left him, believing him to be dead, but they decided to go back, but when they did, Travis was missing along with the object they saw" Arizona then was the next to ask a question.

"Was what they saw an alien star-craft?" Mako nodded.

"Walton was found five days in the woods after he was abducted. He took a lie detector test and passed it. The case behind his abduction had astounded American scientists ever since, he even wrote a book about his point of view on his experience with creatures he described as 'Not from Earth'" they all were breathless at the story Mako told them and then Reiko spoke.

"Do you think..." Reiko tried to speak but Mako finished for her.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. I'll talk to Walton and see if he can come over"

"Are you sure he may be able to help us?" Shifu asked.

"Absolutely, Travis Walton was a victim of extraterrestrial abduction himself, he claims to be an expert on this stuff. If anyone can figure this out, it's Travis" Mako said. He went into the other room while the others comforted Max. Mako took out the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang for a while, but it went automatically to voice mail.

"Hi, you have reached Travis Walton, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call, but if you leave a message, I will respond as soon as I can, thanks!" then there was a bleep and Mako spoke.

"Travis, hey it's Mako, from college. I need to ask a favor from you..."

** A/N: Now they believe it's aliens, and yes Mako went to college in America with a victim of alien abduction. Travis Walton is an actual person! If you wanna know what happened, watch the movie 'Fire in the Sky' a 1993 movie based on his experience and how he described it. Musaki, Max, Mako, Sage, Reiko, Arizona, please review you guys! Thanks!**


	7. Hypnosis

** A/N: This chapter is when we run into another real life person who has encountered aliens before and they help in finding out why these aliens are tormenting Max and his family. Musaki, Max, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Sage, enjoy!**

Reiko was grocery shopping. Mako told her that Travis Walton was on a cruise and that the Valley of Peace was one of his stops, so he would be able to help. Reiko couldn't wait until the ship docked in the Valley, that was two days away, she wanted answers. Is it really aliens doing this to Max? Why do they have such a great interest in him? And why aren't they gonna stop? Reiko was so wrapped up in the questions she was asking herself that she didn't notice she bumped into a Mountain Cat that looked American and they both dropped their groceries on the floor.

"I am so sorry" Reiko apologized to the mysterious mountain cat.

"It's not your fault, I'm bad luck" the cat said, she recognized this voice. They looked at each other and they exchanged glances.

"Reiko?" She asked.

"Abigail? Abigail Tyler?" Reiko said. They then laughed and exchanged hugs. Abigail Tyler was a friend of Reiko's in college when she transferred campuses from the U.S. To the Valley of Peace, and she had a second office in the Valley as well.

"I haven't seen you since graduation! How are you?" Reiko asked.

"Fantastic! Certified hypnotherapist, and part time Ufologist **(A/N: Just to let you know, a Ufologist is somebody who studies the existence of alien life forms)**

"Ufologist?" Reiko asked confused.

"Yeah, I started believing that there are other kind of intelligent life on other planets after Nome" Abigail explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Reiko said scratching the back of her head. Abigail Tyler was trying to help people relieve themselves of nightmares in Nome Alaska in 2000, but she ended up getting wrapped up into the investigation that aliens that took the form of owls were abducting humans by stealing their subconscious and leaving the unconscious bodies behind.

"Well, now that you bring it up, I could really use your help" Reiko said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Abigail asked in confusion.

"Strange things have been happening to my step-son, Max. He's been staring at dark cloud formations, wetting himself, black veins appearing on his body, strange shaped cuts appearing on his chest and arms. We think it way have something to do with extraterrestrial life, and based upon all that's happened, it seems as if their intentions are hostile" Reiko explained. Abigail was now wide eyed and spoke.

"I'd like to perform a hypnosis session on Max to see if what's going on is for real if that's alright" Abigail asked. Reiko then took Abigail's paw in hers and spoke.

"Whatever it takes, just help" Reiko begged. Abigail only nodded and they left the store together.

Back at the house, Max was playing checkers with Po, Arizona and Musaki were reading the book about Travis Walton and his encounter with aliens that Mako had in his shelf, Sage was taking a leak in the flower pot, and Mako was pacing back and forth in the living room nervously. When Mako saw Reiko come in through the door with Abigail, but he didn't know who she was.

"Reiko, sweetie, who's this?" Mako asked as he walked over towards his wife.

"I'm Dr. Abigail Tyler, at your service" she introduced herself and shook hands with Mako.

"Mako, Abigail has witnessed alien abductions in Nome Alaska in the year 2000 after graduating college with me, I think she can help" Reiko said. Mako was debating this in his head, he trusted Reiko, and they needed help in deciding whether aliens were behind Max's odd behavior and sicknesses.

"Alright" Mako said. Reiko then turned her head to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Max! Come in here, there's someone here who wants to see you!" Reiko called out. Max entered to room with Po and they stood before Dr. Tyler.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Dr. Abigail Tyler, she's an old friend of mine from college and I told her about everything that's been happening so far, and she said she could help" Reiko told the white tiger cub.

"Hello" Max waved nervously.

"Hello, Max, it's nice to meet you" Abigail said. Abigail took about an hour and a half setting up her technological equipment she brought in from the U.S. And then she had Max lie down on the couch. Abigail sat in front of Max in a wooden chair and took off her locket that had a photo of her and her dead husband together. She waved it back and forth in front of Max's face and whispered.

"You are getting very sleepy, very sleepy" Abigail said, lulling Max to sleep easily.

"When I snap my fingers, you will imagine yourself in a calm environment, and you will tell me what changes in that environment" Dr. Tyler instructed. She snapped her fingers and then Max was silent, he still had his eyes closed. Abigail put her necklace back on and then began to take notes on her clipboard.

"Where are you?" she asked. Max responded while half asleep.

"I'm in this grass field, there's no clouds in the sky, no wind, no buildings or houses anywhere"

"Is anything changing?"

"No. Wait... The sky's growing dark with storm clouds, in the center of the sky there's this big orange light, it's like the one I've been seeing before" Max described with detail, she wrote down everything he explained on her clipboard.

"What else has changed?"

"The grass is dead, orange lightning is coming out of the clouds. There are creatures surrounding me" Max said, now starting to be a little frightened.

"What do these creatures look like? And how many are there?" Abigail questioned once more as she continued to take more notes.

"Seven of them. They're tall, gray-skinned, slender, their arms are thin, their hands have only three fingers and one thumb, their heads are round and oval shaped, they have no mouths, their eyes are just staring into me, those bright orange orbs just staring into me. They're speaking to me"

"What are they saying?" Abigail said now getting more and more worried.

"They're getting closer to me. No! No! Please! Leave me alone!" Max cried out with tears now leaking from his eyes and he was clawing at the couch's leather fabric.

"Max! Don't lose focus, tell me what they're saying to you" Abigail said in a more worried tone. Max didn't listen to Abigail this time, he kept thrashing his arms, clawing the couch and crying with his eyes closed, trapped in this nightmare environment.

"What do you want from me!? Why are you doing this!? Why can't you just leave me alone!" Max was shouting out in pain, digging his claws even further into the couch and showing the couch stuffing. Abigail then snapped her fingers and Max woke up. The cub was panting, sweating, and whimpering.

"Arizona!" Max cried out and jumped into his wolf brother's arms crying. Reiko turned to Abigail and spoke.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Reiko asked nervously with sweat trickling down her face. Abigail then did a hand gesture to Mako, telling him to come closer and then she spoke.

"These things that are tormenting Max are intelligent extraterrestrial life forms that come from another planet" she said.

"Does that mean?" Mako tried to ask, but Abigail spoke for him, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, it's aliens"

** A/N: Now they know it's aliens! Was that scary or what? Dr. Abigail Tyler is an actual person who encountered aliens when she was in Nome, Alaska in the year 2000 (Portrayed by Milla Jovovich in 'The Fourth Kind' which was a movie based off Dr. Tyler's experience in Nome with these aliens) Musaki, Arizona, Max, Sage, Mako, Reiko, hoped you guys liked it! Please review, thanks!**


	8. Second Encounter

** A/N: Where we last left off, after Max got done with a hypnosis session with Dr. Abigail Tyler who in real life encountered aliens herself, they discover that the force that's tormenting Max is indeed aliens. Now everyone in the family is paranoid about these aliens. Musaki, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Max, Sage, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Before Dr. Tyler left, she told something to Mako and Reiko.

"Do not tell anyone about this until your Walton friend gets here okay? I'm positive he'll explain this better" Reiko then spoke back.

"Why?"

"I was able to determine that this WAS indeed alien life forms, but the kind of species they are, or what they want with Max, I can't figure that out. I know a lot about Travis Walton and his abduction, he's become a part time Ufologist ever since he was abducted and brought back to earth five days later" Abigail explained. Reiko nodded, she understood. It seemed now that they could turn to Travis at a time like this.

"Then that's what we'll do. Thanks" Reiko said as she shook paws with Abigail before she left. When Abigail left out the door, everyone sat down for dinner.

About two hours later after dinner, everybody got into bed and went to sleep. Musaki on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Witnessing the hypnosis session conducted by Dr. Tyler earlier that afternoon really shook him up a bit, now that they know they're dealing with aliens, he had every right to be creeped out by this.

"I need some water" Musaki said after sighing and getting out bed wearing nothing but his boxers. He went over towards the bathroom and turned on the lamp next to the sink. He took the glass cup that was next to the sink and filled it up with water, normally whenever one of the kids decided to get a glass of water, they made a decision to leave a glass in the bathroom for drinking water only. After having finished the water that came from the sink faucet, he looked into the mirror.

"God, I look terrible" Musaki said, placing his hands on his face and staring at the dark circles under his eyes. Musaki kept staring into the mirror to notice something else. An alien that fit Max's description of the aliens he saw during the hypnosis session rose up from the ground and tilted it's head as it blinked it's orange eyes. Musaki stood still and gulped nervously and turned his eyes to the corner of the mirror where the alien stood. The alien walked slowly towards Musaki and tried to touch his shoulder, but Musaki turned around and the alien was gone.

"Phew, it's just my imagination" Musaki said in relief. He turned the lamp off and walked back towards his room. Before he walked through his bedroom door, he noticed footsteps and unearthly growling. He turned around to look at where the sounds were coming from, but saw nothing. He then turned around to see the same alien from the bathroom standing in front of his bedroom door. Musaki screamed and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor. He got up and ran away from the menacing alien, but it was running after him and it followed him all around the house until it cornered Musaki in the kitchen.

"What do you want from us?" Musaki asked the alien, it did not speak.

"Whatever it is you want, you leave Max alone!" Musaki shouted at it, he took a knife from the drawer behind him and armed himself with it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" a voice spoke, it sounded male, it also sounded like two separate voices talking at once. Musaki looked all around the room to see where the voice came from, but then he realized it came from the alien, it could talk using telepathy.

"What do you mean? What do you want Max for!?" Musaki shouted, stepping closer towards the alien with the knife in hand.

"Saki, what are you doing?" Arizona asked as he turned the light switch on. When Musaki turned his attention from the alien to Arizona, he felt relieved that he now had some backup. But when Musaki turned his head back to where the alien stood, it was gone.

"Well, are gonna answer me or not?" Arizona asked Musaki with his hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow. Musaki put the knife down on the counter and spoke.

"I saw one of the aliens" Musaki said, putting it briefly.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait... You saw one of them?" Arizona asked in bewilderment with widened eyes. Musaki nodded and just walked out of the kitchen. Arizona went up to him and spoke.

"Wait, don't just walk away, what did it want?" Arizona asked.

"I told them to leave Max alone, and even though it had no mouth it spoke through telepathy" Musaki explained.

"Telepathy?" Arizona asked, Musaki nodded.

"Well, what did it say to you?"

"It said 'I'm afraid I can't do that'" Musaki answered and shivers went down his spine. Arizona was now more concerned than ever, what did the aliens want with Max? And for what reason? Musaki and Arizona then just stayed silent and went back to bed.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that scary? So, Musaki, how was your first encounter with an alien? Pretty frightening huh? Anyways, Musaki, Arizona, Max, Mako, Reiko, Sage, how's this one? And be sure to review. Please review, thanks.**


	9. Getting Answers

** A/N: Last night, Musaki had an encounter with one of the aliens. Now this is the chapter when Max will be interviewed by the expert, Travis Walton. Musaki, Mako, Max, Reiko, Arizona, Sage, hope ya like it! Enjoy!**

Mako told Shifu, and the five to come over today because this was the day Travis Walton would be arriving to investigate more into why these aliens were tormenting Max and what they wanted with him. Musaki explained his encounter with one of the aliens that was after Max to the five. They didn't believe him at first, but after a little persuading from Mako, they were able to get talked into it. After Musaki was done telling his story to the five, the doorbell rang and Mako opened it.

"Travis!" Mako said in delight as he opened the door and hugged his friend. Travis was a Tiger who was a bit more muscular than Tigress, and he had some gray fur on him. Travis wore a nice blue, plaid button up shirt, and some black pants.

"It's so good to see you, Mako" Travis said.

"Same here, pal" Mako replied. Before Mako could let Travis speak with Max, he told him about the encounter Musaki had with one of these aliens.

"I see. Which one have they made contact with first?" Travis asked.

"Max, the white tiger cub" Mako answered.

"Than Max is in the most danger, and he's the one I need to get some answers out of. Can you please have everyone clear the family room so that I can speak with Max alone, please?" Travis asked, clutching tightly to the trap of his bag.

"Yeah, sure thing" Mako then went over to the living room and spoke.

"Everyone! Travis Walton is here, and he wants to interview Max alone in here. So, can we please clear the living room except for Max so that Mr. Walton can work in peace?" Mako called out to everyone, they all muttered among themselves as they left the room. Travis came into the living room and spoke.

"Hello, Max. My name is Travis Walton. Your father has told me about everything that's been happening so far, and I wanna help. Can I ask you some questions?" Travis asked. Max nodded and sat down on the couch. Travis sat down on the recliner, took out his clipboard and a pen and started to ask questions.

"Has anything of yours gone missing?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, all of my images in the family pictures were taken out of them" Max answered. Travis made a little check mark with his pen on the paper and continued to interview the cub.

"Have you been getting lost into dark storm clouds that all of a sudden just appear there?"

"Yes"

"In those clouds have you been seeing some sort of orange light that only you can see even though the others can't?"

"Yes"

"Did your body ever do something that you didn't mean for your body to do?"

"I peed my pants, soiling my shorts and underwear while looking up into those dark clouds two weeks ago"

"I would say that qualifies. Have you all of a sudden just see cuts on your body surrounded by dried blood?"

"Yes, on my arms and chest only though"

"Have you ever blacked out when looking up into those dark clouds?"

"Arizona said I had some sort of seizure while staring up into those clouds three days ago"

"Did anyone see black veins appear on your body as you had the seizure?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever been sleepwalking?"

"Yeah" Max said, Travis made one final check mark on his clipboard and then spoke again.

"Max, can you bring the adults in here? I need to speak with them. You can be done now, you've been a big help, thanks" Travis said as he shook hands with Max. He left the room and then all the adults, Mako, Shifu, Po, Reiko, Musaki, Arizona, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey came into the room. Travis then told everyone what they were dealing with based on all the results of the interview with Max.

"These aliens are known as the Agragorians, tall, gray, slender, figures who can talk using telepathy, and they can make an easy escape using teleporting" Travis explained.

"And what do they want with Max?" Reiko asked.

"That, I don't know, but I do know is that they're gonna move onto the next phase of their plan"

"What plan?" Tigress asked.

"These aliens have been sighted numerous times worldwide. They always have a plan, and it starts off with something of a child's that goes missing, like a photograph or something like that, that tells you which one of the family has been chosen. Phase two of the plan involves making the chosen person do things they don't intend to do or ever do at all. The third phase is when they make contact with the chosen person, have they made contact yet?" Travis asked.

"We had a hypnosis session with Dr. Abigail Tyler yesterday afternoon, she's dealt with aliens too and while Max was under hypnosis he encountered them in his hypnotic state" Arizona said. Travis rubbed his temples and spoke.

"Than it's just as I feared, they're getting ready to move onto phase four" Travis said. All the adults exchanged confused and worried glances.

"What's phase four? Is it bad?" Shifu asked. Travis nodded and spoke.

"Phase four is when sooner or later, when they're ready, they will take Max" everyone was now wide eyes, their jaws were agape, and some had their hands covering their shocked expressions. Arizona then spoke up.

"There has to be a way to put a stop to it, what if we moved away to somewhere else?"

"It wouldn't do any good, once they choose the child by taking something of theirs, it also means they know what they look like and they also have a strand of the chosen one's DNA with them, they can easily track the child in a matter of seconds. You cannot escape them" Travis explained. The wolf's heart began racing like crazy and he was hyperventilating. Tigress then spoke up.

"How do you know so much about these things?" Travis turned his attention to the female tiger and spoke.

"You are not alone in this" Travis said as he pulled a file up behind him. He opened it up to reveal several missing people posters and photographs of the missing people, and handed it over to Musaki.

"All these people, they were abducted?" Musaki asked. Travis only put his head down and nodded. Musaki handed the folder back and Travis got ready to leave, but before he left, Travis spoke to Mako.

"Protect your son, Mako, he's in great danger if he's taken by those aliens" with that, Travis exited the house.

**A/N: Okay, doesn't that send shivers down your spine? Now we know why the aliens are here and that they've done this abduction thing before. Musaki, Max, Mako, Arizona, Sage, Reiko, hope ya liked it! Be sure to leave a review! Please review, thanks.**


	10. Abduction

** A/N: Now we know what the aliens want, Max. Also, I forgot to mention in the last A/N before the chapter ended that Travis Walton was portrayed by D.B. Sweeney in the 1993 film 'Fire in the Sky' which was based on Walton's experience in his abduction. Musaki, Max, Mako, Sage, Arizona, Reiko, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Mako and the others began to feel really insecure and were concerned for Max and his safety, after all, aliens were after him. Shifu, Po, and the five had decided to move in temporarily until the problem was out of the way. Everyone was now eating dinner, Po, Shifu, and the furious five sat with them. Everybody was silent and nobody said a word to anybody. Mako perked his head up from his noodles and spoke.

"When do you think they'll come?" Mako asked his guests, they shrugged their shoulders. The lights then started to flicker and go dim a bit, everyone looked up at the lights and watched them flicker and die out.

"Reiko, did we pay or power bill this month?" Mako asked his wife.

"Yeah, I sent the money three days ago" Reiko responded. The house was dark and nobody could see anything. Duke came in and spoke.

"Every room in the house doesn't have power, even the halls" they all exchanged scared looks and took out some candles from the closet and lit them up.

"That'll give us some light until the power comes back" Monkey said as he lit the last candle and placed it on the table. Arizona's ears twitched a bit as he got wide eyed and looked around the room.

"You guys hear that?" he asked everyone, the shook their heads as if to say 'No' at first, but when they all heard a humming sound they then started to look around as well. A brightly glowing orange light was shining through the windows of the living room.

"It's them" Musaki said. Mako and Reiko armed themselves with knives from the cutlery and Musaki, Arizona, Shifu, Po, Shifu, and the five got into fighting positions.

"Everybody except for Max go to your rooms, lock the doors and stay there! I don't wanna risk anybody else getting taken!" Mako ordered, Max hid behind Po. Tigress then spoke up.

"And whatever you do, do not open your doors under any circumstances!" everybody obeyed and went into their rooms and locked their doors. As for everyone else who knew how to fight or armed themselves with a weapon stood in front of the front door in the living room. The front door flew open before their eyes and they saw one of the aliens standing behind the glowing orange light. The alien walked into the room and there were others with him, which was a grand total of seven aliens in the room. All of them stared menacingly at the warriors.

"LEAVE MAX ALONE!" Arizona said charging towards one of the aliens. The alien he was charging at slapped him against the wall with his arm and he left a huge dent in the wall. Tigress then gasped and turned to growl at the aliens.

"Give me that knife" Tigress ordered Reiko, she swiped the knife out of Reiko's hand and charged for the aliens herself. It tried to do the same thing it did with Arizona only Tigress dodged the arm and stabbed the alien in the side of it's abdomen. The alien screeched out in pain and it fell backwards.

"You should not have done that, Earth creature!" the alien shouted out with telepathy. The alien pulled the knife out of it's side and threw it on the carpet, and he picked up Tigress by the collar of her vest and threw her at Po, causing the both of them to be knocked down and Max could be seen.

"Ah, there you are" the alien in the middle said. Max backed away slowly, but an alien teleported behind Max and grabbed him by his arms.

"No, let me go!" Max yelled as he struggled to break free of the alien's grasp. It took Max up into it's skinny arms and cradled him like an infant child.

"You belong to us now, no longer to the inferior Earth creatures" the alien said, it tried to place it's hand on Max's face to touch his his cheek, but Max slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. The alien then held out Max in front of it's chest. The chest opened up to reveal it's heart, but it was glowing orange like the light and Max fell asleep just looking into it. The alien's chest closed and looked to it's companions.

"Let's go, our business here is done" Mako then spoke up.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" and charged towards the alien that held Max in it's arms, but he punched Mako in the nose and he fell to the ground in pain. The aliens then left the room. The light then faded away and the power just turned back on. Everyone was now very very worried, the aliens had just left with Max.

** A/N: Well, there ya have it! Max has just been abducted, and now everyone has to figure out a way to save him. Musaki, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Max, Sage, hope you all liked it and be sure to review you guys! Please review, thanks.**


	11. Tracking and Experiments

** A/N: So, Max just got taken by aliens and everyone is in really big concern for him and lots of stuff is gonna happen. Musaki, Max, Arizona, Mako, Sage, Reiko, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Arizona was pacing back and forth worried with sweat trickling down his forehead. Po and Tigress just recovered from their unconsciousness and got up off the ground.

"You okay, Tigress?" Po asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm alright, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, except I got some sort of bump on my head from when that alien tossed you at me" Po said, rubbing his aching head even more.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so rash and just charge at that alien" Tigress apologized. Crane then went over to the hall and spoke.

"Kids! It's safe!" everyone unlocked their doors and came out of their room and they all came out. Tigress then started sniffing.

"What is it?" Shifu asked. Tigress picked up the knife with the blade covered in alien blood and sniffed it.

"I'm picking up a scent in the blood that's also coming from somewhere close to here!" Tigress said. Mako then went over to the window and looked to see something, a bright red-orange light coming from the bamboo woods outside the valley.

"What do you think that it?" Reiko asked as she turned to where Mako looked.

"It's definitely not a fire, I don't see any smoke" Sage said coming up behind his father.

"I'll bet you twenty almond cookies it's the alien's ship" Monkey said looking through the other window. Reiko then walked away from the window and towards the phone.

"I'm calling the police"

"What good are the police gonna do us?" Sage asked rudely. She dialed the number and waited for about twenty seconds.

"They must have cut off our telephone wires in the abduction, it just keeps ringing" Reiko said, now hanging up. Tigress then looked at Po.

"Po, can you get your dad can hook us up with the Noodle Mobile again?" Tigress asked.

"You got it" Po said, he then signaled for everyone to follow him to his dad's noodle shop.

Meanwhile, Max woke up inside a slime filled cocoon in a dark room and looked around to see other animals in the same kind of slime filled cocoon. He then took his tiger claws and cut through the plastic-like surface of the cocoon and came out with a puddle of green slime, and was covered in it.

"This is no nasty" Max said as he shook the slime off his clothes and body. He walked out of the room through a door that was the shape of an egg and saw the hallways were chrome and lights illuminated the pathway of the ship. Max then felt something behind him and looked behind him to see one of the aliens. Max screamed and tried to run, but the alien picked him up by his tail.

"Looks like our little test subject is awake and ready" it said. It carried Max into a giant room with a chrome table in the center with leather padding on it and there was a light shining on top of the table, the room was also surrounded by computers and other technology that wasn't on Earth. The alien then placed Max on the table, with him lying on his back. The alien tore off Max's shirt, and pants, stripping him down to just his underwear. Another alien came in and put Max's arms up and placed his hands in metal cuffs, too tight for Max to escape, and did the same with his feet. Max struggled to break free from the metal cuffs, but no avail.

"Let me go! What are you gonna do to me?" Max said in fear. The rest of the aliens came into the room and brought in medical equipment. One alien took these suction cup with wires attached to them and placed them on his chest, stomach, and forehead.

"The monitors are ready, sir" one alien said to the other who was operating the computer. One alien then took a cup filled with dark brown slime that looked like mud and scooped some into it's hand. It rubbed the slime over Max's belly button and after that, he placed some sort of metal rectangle with a cylinder with lights on it over the slime. One alien came with a red tube with a needle at the end.

"Now, don't fret, this will only hurt a lot" it said as it placed the needle slowly into the tiny hole in the cylinder. Max screamed in pain as the needle pierced his belly button and went deep into his stomach. Max screamed in pain ans also let out some tears. One alien turned to another.

"Shut him up!" it shouted. The other alien nodded and placed an oxygen mask over his muzzle and his screaming was silenced.

"Much better" the alien said before taking the tube part of the mask and hooking it up to some sort of glowing green tank.

"Alright, let the experimentation begin" the one alien that held what looked like a scalpel said. Max screamed, but they were muffled.

**A/N: How as that? I tried to make the experimentation part as creepy as possible, I'm not gonna show what they do to him, I just showed him get prepared for in-human experiments. Musaki, Reiko, Mako, Max, Sage, Arizona, hope you guys liked it and be sure to review it you guys! Please review, thanks.**


	12. Rescue

** A/N: Okay, so the aliens are torturing Max and Po was able to convince his father to lend him the noodle mobile to help save Max. Musaki, Max, Sage, Reiko, Mako, Arizona, hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

Everyone piled up into the noodle mobile, Tigress was behind the wheel and drove as fast as she could into the forest towards the bright orange light. Further and further into the bamboo forest, they saw something levitate ten feet above the air that was saucer shaped, and it was illuminated in orange lights and a giant red dome on the top of it with a satelite dish on the top of the dome itself.

"There's the spaceship!" Reiko shouted, pointing at the alien craft.

"We have to get on board!" Tigress shouted. She then looked to notice a large rock that went all the way up to the dome of the ship. Tigress put the pedal to the medal and drove the noodle mobile up the rock.

"Tigress, couldn't we just take the stairs instead?" Musaki asked with widened eyes.

"Not when that thing is ten feet above our heads, Saki" Tigress responded. They then drove off the rock and they all screamed.

Inside the ship, Max was screaming in pain, he kept on screaming until one of the aliens turned a knob down. Max took several fast breaths.

"The subject survived the shock test, sir" the alien that stood at one of the monitors said. They were sending several electric shocks into Max's body through the suction cups with wires that were attached to his body.

"Then we're ready, prepare the parasite" the alien holding a scalpel said. The alien it was speaking to nodded and reached into a giant glass bowl with green slime with some sort of creature swimming in it. The alien took it out to reveal it to be a giant brown worm with yellow eyes and several sharp teeth in it's mouth. The worm hissed at Max when it saw him and Max began to whimper again, the aliens kept torturing him and performing tests on him, they even did what his birth parents did to him non-stop as a cub if he didn't cooperate with the experiments (A/N: You all know what his birth parents did to him as a cub, and now he's lived through it again with aliens).

"Alright, now we're ready for the REAL test" the alien said as it took Max's oxygen mask off and it forced Max to open up his mouth. The worm went into Max's mouth, down his throat, and into his stomach. Max groaned in pain as the creature swam in his stomach, and poked it's tail at the walls of his belly.

"It hurts so bad" Max moaned softly in pain. Max even winced in pain when the worm bit Max's stomach walls as well. The aliens then turned their attention from Max to the wall as the noodle mobile burst in through the walls and everyone jumped out and started fighting Max's captors.

"Max!" Arizona screamed as he jumped out and ran towards the table Max was pinned to by the metal cuffs. One alien got up off the ground and went over towards Arizona to try and stop him from taking Max back, but Arizona took a metal shard from the hole they put in the ship and stabbed the alien's head, killing him. Arizona then took all the wires off Max, and took the tube out of his belly button and took off the piece of metal that the needle went through as well.

"I can't break free" Max said as he struggled to loosen the cuffs.

"Don't worry, I got that covered" Arizona said. He tore the cuffs off with his bare hands and noticed the worm bouncing around inside his tiger brother's belly. Arizona started to perform CPR except for the mouth to mouth part and the worm came out. Musaki noticed the worm coming right at him and jumped in the air and stomped on the alien insect. Once everyone saw Max free, they decided it was time to head back to the noodle mobile, but the aliens ripped it apart as they were distracted trying to free Max, so they all ran into the hallway and hid in a room full of weapons that looked like a miniature version of Shen's cannon.

"You okay?" Arizona asked Max.

"I'm fine" he responded.

"Did you get an anal probe?" Sage asked.

"What's an anal probe?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow. Musaki looked at Sage with the evil eye.

"Really, must you go that far?"

"What? I was just asking if they took a probe and examined his..." Mako cut Sage off.

"Don't say that" Mako said. They then waited in the closet until they figured a way out of the ship. Max then wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm cold" Max complained.

"What do you expect? You're in your underwear in a cold storage room above an alien ship" Crane said. Perhaps he said that comment a little bit too loudly because an alien almost noticed them. They decided to stay put until they could figure out a way to get off the ship without any aliens catching them.

**A/N: There you have it! Max has been rescued, he's in just his underwear, and now there's no way to escape without a plan. Max, if you don't know what an anal probe is, good because you're lucky these aliens didn't do it to you, if you don't know what an anal probe is, have your dad tell you when you're older. Musaki, Mako, Sage, Reiko, Max, Arizona, hope you liked it, and I hope you can review it! Please review, thanks!**


	13. Escape and Sage's shocking secret

** A/N: Max has successfully been rescued, but now they have a second problem, getting off the ship undetected. Now, this is the chapter where a big revelation is made and it changes how Mako and his family look at Sage forever. Musaki, Mako, Arizona, Sage, Max, Reiko, hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

Everyone was quiet, nobody made a sound or else they'd be spotted by the aliens and then they would all end up becoming test subjects like Max. Po on the other hand picked up one of the alien's weapons that was in the closet and looked at it.

"Po, put that down" Arizona said strictly. Po ignored him and kept making 'Pew' noises like a twelve year old, but his finger slipped and pulled the trigger. A sound that sounded like a high pitch squeaking noise was made and a giant pink beam came out of the end of the weapon and it made the door explode.

"Oops, hehe" Po said with a guilty laugh and a guilty grin to follow as everyone gave him the 'stink eye'.

"Po, I really wish I could slap you in the face right now, I really would" Musaki said in a low growl with gritted teeth. He then felt someone grab him from behind and he was throws back against the silver wall of the ship.

"Musaki!" Tigress shouted, she charged at the alien that threw him across the room, but it punched her in the face and she was now on the floor with a bloody nose. Po was firing the weapon he fired before at the aliens, and he only killed three of the aliens, many of the pink beams hit them in the chest, crotch or head. One alien sneaked up behind Po and pushed him to the ground, and took the weapon out of his paws, and destroyed it by slamming it on the floor.

"Uh oh" Po muttered. The Alien picked Po up by his arms and took another weapon out of the closet. Everyone then turned their attention to the alien that held Po in it's grasp.

"Everyone stays back! Or this one breathes no more!" the alien shouted as it held the weapon up to Po's forehead.

"Not on my watch you don't, space scum!" Sage said. He stepped forward to face Po's captor.

"So, a worthy earth creature to challenge us? Bring it on then" the alien said before throwing Po, and the weapon onto the floor. Sage got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight the three remaining aliens.

"Bring it" Sage said, he then ran towards the middle alien screaming like a mad man and pounced on it.

"Didn't see that coming, now did ya?" Sage said, giving the alien some earth attitude.

"No, but I guarantee you won't see this coming either" the alien said, it kicked Sage off it and started to punch Sage repeated times in the face. Sage was now on the ground on his back and the alien had it's foot on his chest.

"Who's weak now, earth vermin?" it said.

"Obviously you. You have no idea what I'm capable of" Sage snarled. Sage then took a deep breath and let out a loud roar that wasn't a wolf's roar, obviously. Sage then transformed into some sort of giant purple and black reptile creature with a long neck, spikes around it's eyes and head, neck, legs, arms, and tail. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Sage... is an alien?" Max asked in shock. The alien Sage looked at Max, smiled and nodded once. It then looked back at the alien on top of him and gripped at his leg and threw him across the room.

"How ya like me now?" the alienized Sage said. The other two aliens attacked, but Sage killed them by impaling them with his tail. The final alien tried to charge into Sage and firing the weapon Po used at him, but Sage's reptile like scales bounced the beams off and smacked the alien with his tail into the control panel. The ship then started to shake.

"Crap, we're about to crash" Mako said. Sage then looked and took everyone up into his huge reptile arms.

"Hang on tight, it's gonna get bumpy" Sage said. He then started running with his family in his arms, and jumped out the hole the noodle mobile made. They all looked up to see the ship crash into the mountain and go up in flames. Reiko then looked over to Mako.

"It's all over now, isn't it?" Mako nodded and said "Yes". Sage then turned back from alien to wolf and looked at his parents as they all looked at him.

"Okay, I'm an alien, so frickin' what? My mom slept with an alien before I was even born, okay? Not a big deal" Sage said. Max then spoke.

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? My big brother's an alien! This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!" Max cheered as he jumped up and down in his underwear. Arizona then picked Max up.

"Alright, we can talk about this later, for now let's get you into your clothes and let's get you tucked into bed" they then all walked home together.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Now we know Sage's biggest secret of all, he's really an alien in disguise, but a friendly one. And now, thanks to their experience, they know aliens exist. Musaki, Max, Arizona, Mako, Reiko, Sage, hope ya liked it, and hope ya review it! Please review, thanks!**


	14. Alien in the Family

** A/N: So we're gonna show the aftermath of the abduction and what happened since they've discovered Sage being an alien. Musaki, Max, Arizona, Sage, Mako, Reiko, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Somehow, the word of Max's encounter with the aliens got around quick, and for the past few weeks, he had been interviewed by several newspaper and tabloid journalists. Max even went through a second hypnosis session with Dr. Abigail Tyler after Reiko contacted her second office in the valley. Travis Walton even asked Max a series of questions and he had him explain the whole abduction to him, but after Max told him about the aliens putting that worm in his stomach and it bit him and jabbed at the walls of his belly, Travis told Mako that Max should go through some medical exams to see if that creature did anything to Max while it was in his stomach. The next three days were full of hospital exams, and on the third day, they had decided that the worm was a test so that Max would be forced to vomit and the aliens would study his digestive juices.

Now we move to today, two weeks after the abduction, interviews, doctors tests, hypnosis sessions, and all that other fancy stuff. Max sat in the living room with Sage talking.

"So, you're really an alien" Max said awkwardly.

"Yep, been one since I was born" Sage responded.

"Mind telling me how you're an alien?" Max asked. Sage growled and Max whimpered scared a bit, he didn't mean to get into Sage's business. But Sage calmed down and spoke.

"I think I should tell you" Sage said, Max then stood up and began to listen.

"It began when my mom was out in the streets. Rain kept pouring and pouring and pouring, but that's when she saw this bright light coming out of the dark clouds. She was blinded and then passed out" Max was in shock at what happened to Sage's mother.

"What happened after that?" Max asked.

"She woke up strapped to this cold metal table inside a ship. They performed all these insane experiments on her. But one alien refused to keep experimenting on her, that was my dad"

"So, you get your alien heritage from your dad?" Max asked, Sage nodded and then continued.

"They kept her in a cell for a long time, My dad was a frequent visitor in the ship cell. After several frequent visits in the past month that she was a prisoner to these aliens, they began to fall for each other, they didn't care that they were different planets or that they were different species, they loved each other"

"Like alien 'Romeo and Juliet' huh?" Max interrupted. Sage glared at Max with his reptile alien eyes.

"Not another peep, I promise" Max said. Sage then continued the story.

"The other aliens then decided that it was forbidden for my dad to be in love with a life form from a different planet, especially from Earth, they decided to execute her. Dad took matters into his own hands and killed his own alien brothers and brought mom back to Earth. Once back on Earth, they decided to themselves they wanted a child, so they engaged in intercourse and five days after that, mom found out she was pregnant with me"

"What happened to your dad after that?" Max asked.

"It turned out the other aliens on dad's planet found out and they took him back to his home planet, away from mom to be executed to the public. Mom was grief stricken, she decided that when I was born, I would be all that she had left of her alien husband. Then, about nine months later, I was born. When I was five years old, I transformed into the same alien dad was while playing in the river one time. Mom told me about dad being an alien and that he was executed. But, the aliens then came back and killed mom right in front of me"

"I'm sorry to hear that. What did you do?" Max asked again.

"I transformed into an alien in my rage and killed the aliens who took my family from me, and I destroyed their ship by tearing it apart and setting it on fire. I then ran away and transformed back into a wolf after passing out. I then woke up in Bao-Gu Orphanage after that. I decided to keep my alien form to myself until I found a family and when the time was right, and in the time of your abduction, I guess now was that time" Sage said. He put his head down in shame, he was guilty for hiding his outer-planetary origins from Max and the others. Max then climbed onto Sage's lap and spoke.

"Hey, I think having an alien for a big brother is awesome. I would never turn you away" Max said.

"Thanks, Max" Sage said as he hugged Max, and Max returned the hug. They then heard Tigress talking.

"Hugs are for the weak! Don't do it!" Tigress scolded. Sage growled, and his wolf tail turned into his alien tail, and he shot three of his spikes at Tigress, but she dodged them and ran away. Max then looked over to Sage.

"What? She was always giving you a hard time, why not give her what she deserved?" Sage asked as he shrugged his shoulders. Max then shrugged and hugged Sage. He was so happy, now they had an alien in the family.

**A/N: Well, there's our happy ending! Max has accepted Sage being an alien, and now they have a creature from another planet under a wolf's skin in their family! Hope you all liked it! Musaki, Mako, Reiko, Arizona, Max, Sage, hope you all liked it, and review! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
